Barian's Punishment
by Angel The Barian
Summary: Written for my own amusement. (Rated because of violence :P)


**Barian's Punishment**

The Barians who failed time and time again on their missions were viewed as no longer useful to their cruel master. So they were doomed to suffer an unimaginable fate. They were left in the world of the human duelists forced to take on their likeness and unable to use their full powers in this state. If that wasn't bad enough these Barians were captured and held prisoner but that was only the beginning of their punishment.

"Angel Kaiba is on her way as scheduled, Mr. Heartland." A young assistant informed him. "Fantastic. No doubt about it she's a perfect choice to take one of these monsters off my hands." Mr. Heartland wasn't fond of the Barian prisoners of course no one was. The plan was to sell the Barians off to wealthy customers where they could be put to more useful tasks such as servitude. As one of the wealthiest people in all of HeartLand (and previously a complex Number Card) a personal invitation had been extended to Angel to have first pick of the Barians. Mr. Heartland was sure the girl, descendant of a former champion, would pay top dollar for a new servant especially since the Barians were problematic and caused so much pain to Angel and her card holder, Vetrix. Not to mention several other duelists who participated in that tournament.

Angel arrived at the gates an assistant on either side. One of them known as Phantom with his long purple hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Phantom was Angel's right hand man. He was two years older and very loyal. The other assistant was Orion. He was one year younger than Phantom with blonde hair spilling over his shoulders. Angel did not look amused it was like Mr. Heartland called her away from another task she'd rather be doing. There was something inside of her that made the thought of getting a servant to boss around exciting. As the gates opened Mr. Heartland appeared with his arms stretched out and that horrid fake smile. "Welcome! My honored guest Miss Angel, it is miss isn't it?" Angel shook her finger at the man. "Don't start with me today. I'm here for business not to discuss my relationship." "Of course. Right this way." Angel never did trust Mr. Heartland there was something about that man she didn't like. Perhaps that's the reason she didn't act as excited as she really was.

He led Angel and her assistants to what appeared to be a very large reinforced Plexiglas cage with electrified metal bars. Inside were several unhappy looking Barians in human form. They sat, stood and scowled. "Oh my, what a pack of ruffians." Angel thought out loud. "They look like deranged zoo animals." Orion said. "I take it you think these Barians are wild animals the way you have them locked up. You'll have a hard time selling them this way." Angel gestured towards the cage noticing the collars each Barian wore around his neck. "Extra insurance I assure you." Mr. Heartland tapped the outside glass unaffected by the bars inside. "We wouldn't want them running loose causing mischief. Just look at them even with a massive reduction of their powers these monsters, I mean Barians could pose a threat. But then again that's why I had them all equipped with those collars. With a touch of a button I can enforce obedience." Mr. Heartland pulled a control from his pocket ready to demonstrate on the nearest Barian. The boy closest to them cringed expecting to receive a shock from his collar. Angel placed a hand on Mr. Heartland's arm lowering it. "That won't be necessary." She told him. The boy was somewhat grateful to the girl for sparing him the pain.

"Let me have a look at them so I can decide who will be coming home with me." Angel motioned for Phantom to follow her lead. "Just remember Miss Kaiba, you can only choose one. I'm sure any one of them would prove to become a fantastic servant!" Mr. Heartland had to make that last part sound delightful. With a glance at him Angel turned her focus to the caged Barians looking them over. "Phantom, what do we know about their personalities?" Phantom had a black strap across his chest hanging from the strap was a case at this time he unzipped pulling out a small computer. Phantom traded his old clipboard and pen he used in another world for a computer he could just as easily program Angel's schedule in. One by one Phantom quietly read out the little information he could find in the database about each of the Barians Angel was considering. She obviously didn't want to bring a Barian into her nice home only to have him destroy the place, if that were possible.

With many minutes of careful consideration Angel decided. Usually the first thing she noticed was someone's looks this time she must base a choice on more than which Barian's human form is prettiest. Not wanting to directly point out her decision in front of everyone Angel stepped back. "Do you know which one you'd like to purchase Miss Kaiba?" Mr. Heartland asked anticipating a huge payment in return. "Yes I believe so. I would like…" Angel proceeded to tell Mr. Heartland which Barian would be coming with her. "Him?" He almost sounded surprised, almost. "You want him?" Then Mr. Heartland gave a slight laugh. "He's not going to be a cheap one." With another not amused look Angel replied. "I can only imagine."

With a snap of his fingers and an order to people behind the scenes Mr. Heartland announced which Barian to take out of the cage. Resistance or not the two men dressed in black unlocked the door at Mr. Heartland's command quickly going inside and yanked the Barian from where he stood. They were quite forceful as one man took great pleasure in holding the chosen Barian. One hand was pulling his hair the man's other hand was gripping the Barian's arm so tightly it began to turn red. This was done so the second man could shackle the Barian's hands behind his back. "That's too tight!" The Barian complained. "Quiet you!" One of the men pushed the Barian against the cage wall where he was shocked by the electrified bars. The Barian yelled in pain then dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath. "That's enough." Mr. Heartland frowned. "I can't sell damaged goods. I want full price for him." The men only grunted in response. A chain was attached to the Barian's collar so he wouldn't run away once outside. "Come on you." One man said impatiently grabbing and lifting the boy up by his arm in order to walk out. Angel was rubbing her head watching their method not that a little torture wasn't interesting to watch and might strike up the mood to do so again later.

"Here he is." Mr. Heartland announced. One man held tightly to the chain pulling the captive Barian forward the other man kept his hand on the boy's shoulder. "But first the payment." Mr. Heartland whispered an amount to Angel. He was really pushing it with how much he expected for a Barian with limited powers. "As you wish." Angel said coolly. "Orion." Angel called to her assistant. The blonde boy reached into his jacket pocket pulling out an envelope then handed it to Angel. "This should cover him. I'm sure you won't have any complaints." Angel said handing the envelope to Mr. Heartland. He looked inside quickly flipping through the cash. "He's all yours. And good luck reforming that creature." The man holding the chain dropped it into Angel's hand. She used a cuff to attach to the end of the chain and onto her left wrist so her new servant wouldn't wander too far. "We're going to have fun together." Angel said to the Barian.


End file.
